Romeo and Juliet
by phungulai
Summary: Two teenagers who were raised to hate each other find themselves in lust than eventually inlove with each other. sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **A/N: Hey guys i know i have no business starting a new story when i haven't updates the others. this has been in my head for while and well, i decided to start typing. i don't know where i am going with this and how often i will update because i want to focus on my other stories. but please let me know what you think and sorry for any mistakes...#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"Shut your ugly ass face you piece of shit", said Olivia to the boy whom she had raised to hate

"Ugly…it wasn't so ugly last night you thirsty bitch",

"Not even if you were the last man on earth", she said a bit uncomfortable

"Then I must be the last man on earth since you can't get enough of me", Fitz said with an evil smirk on his face

"You are the one who is thirsty for me. Just like how your brother was thirsty for my sister"

It was no secret the Popes and Grants hated each other with the heat of a thousand suns. It all started 10 years before, when Fitz and Olivia were just 8 years old. Fitz' older brother Teddy was dating Olivia's older sister Taylor. They fell in love the moment they laid eyes on each other but their parents didn't approve the match as both teenagers had a tendency of getting into trouble. At first they kept it secret and but when you're young and inlove nothing in the word matter except the person who has your heart. One night the couple went to a party, they did what most teenager do they experimented. Unfortunately they experimented with drug that had been laced with rat poison. By the time the paramedics arrived at the scene it was too late. The deaths of the two teenagers made local headlines and sent a shock wave through their community. In their grief, the Popes blamed Teddy for the demise of their sweet little girl while the Grants blamed Taylor for the loss of their beloved son.

"Quieten down please", said Mr. Beene as he walked into his class to find his students involved in another pissing match. "When I said keep the Grant and Pope drama out of my classroom I meant it. This is your last warning. If I ever hear you two go at in my class again, I will have you both suspended"

"She started it", Fitz said shooting Olivia with a deadly glare

"And you should have stopped it", Mr. Beene said

"Ok everybody your next project will carry 10% toward your final mark for the subject. Everyone is free to choose their partner except Fitz and Olivia. They will be each other's partner"

"No", both of them screamed in unison

"Yes", Cyrus said not paying them any attention

"Mr. Beene you can't do this. I hate that asshole", Olivia said

"She is right Mr. Beene; I hate her just as much as she hates me"

"I don't care how much you hate each other. This is my class and I make the rules"

"My father will hear about this", Olivia said as she pouted

"Mine too"

"I don't care who you tell. At the end of the day you will do as I say. If you two don't stop this constant bickering I will get my colleagues to pair you together for every project for the rest of the school year. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not"

"Then do as I say and it will be the last time that you ever have to work with each other", Mr. Beene said

It wasn't always like this. Once upon a time Olivia and Fitz use to play together and were friends. When their siblings died they were young and didn't understand this whole concept of hating another human being. As they grew up it was constantly drilled into them that they should stay away from each other and that nothing good could come from them being friends. Olivia was told Fitz' brother was the reason she would never see her beloved sister again and Fitz was told the same about Olivia's sister.

"I hate you Olivia Carolyn Pope"

"I detest you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third"

 **XXX**

"Are you ok", Abby asked her friends as she rinsed her mouth

"Yeah", Olivia replied not very convincingly

"That is the 4th time I have seem you throw up this week"

"I must have ate something that didn't agree with me that's all"

"If you and Jake were sexually active I would take you the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test", Abby said as she laughed

"Good thing we are not", she said with fake smile

"It would suck to get pregnant. I mean, we are off to Harvard next fall and a baby would just destroy all those plans"

The girls left the bathroom and headed to the cafeteria. As they entered Olivia felt nauseous yet again. She knew what this could possibly mean since her period was two weeks late. She looked around the crowd trying to locate the person who was the cause of her situation but couldn't see him anywhere

"Are you looking for Jake, he is right over there", Abby said as she pointed to him.

"Yes"

Even though she wasn't looking for him she was forced to say yes since she can't tell Abby who she is looking for.

She told Abby she would meet her at the library and walked towards the table Jake was sharing with his bible study group. When he saw her his face instantly lit up.

Olivia often asked herself why she couldn't just be a good girl like the other girls in Jakes bible group. She wouldn't be in any of the mess she is in now. If only she hadn't gone to that party with Abby, she would still be a virgin and would be happy. She would be going to college next fall

"Hello Jake, hey everyone", Olivia greeted as she joined the group

"Hello Olivia, how are you on this beautiful day that the Lord has blessed us with", Jake said as he kissed her on her cheek. Olivia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes every time he said that.

"I am fine. I'm sorry to disturb you guys but Jake I won't be able to come over I am just not feeling well"

"Oh what's wrong?"

"I have a splitting headache"

"Ok, are you leaving now?"

"No I will just power through and then immediately after, I will head home"

She was amazed at how easy the lie rolled out. In the past few months she has lied to her friends and parents with finasse

"I hope you get better. I will call you later to check on you", Jake said as he once again kissed her on her cheek

"Hey Jake what message does the Lord have for us today", Fitz said and friends laughed as they walked by their table

Fitz never really cared much about Jakes existence but the moment he found he was dating Olivia he has been of the receiving end of many of his joke

"Fuck off Fitz", Olivia said standing up for her man

"It's a joke Jake", Fitz said completely ignoring Olivia

"Leave us alone"

"Relax Olivia, don't take it so hard it's not a dick", Fitz said his eyes on Olivia

"Fitz leave us alone please. You can make as many jokes about me as you like but there are ladies here", said Jake

"And so", asked Fitz

"Unlike the Jezebels' that frequent your bed these are innocents so please refrain from using suck language around them", Jake said

"Innocents you say. How sure are you that all these girls are as untouched as they claim", Fitz asked with his eyes passing over Olivia than back to Jake"

"Jake ignore him. He is not worth your time" Olivia said so as to try and diffuse the stupid conversation they had going on

Fitz and his friends walked away when the Jakes group turned their backs on him.

Olivia said her goodbyes to Jake and headed for the library. On her way there she took out her phone and texted that idiot Fitz.

 **OP: WE NEED TO TALK ASAP**

 **FG: What?**

 **OP: TALK**

 **FG: What do you want Olivia? I am going to Mellie's after school. I am sure your bible thumping boyfriend would like to spend time with you**

 **OP: You damn idiot I don't have time for games. We need to talk**

 **FG: I am not meeting you anywhere. Just tell me what you want**

 **OP: I can't tell you over the phone**

 **FG: For fuck sakes just tell me already**

 **OP: Fine, you asked for it. My period is late and I have been sick these past few days. YOU need to buy a pregnancy test**

 **Fitz' heart nearly stopped in his chest.**

 **FG: What do you mean a pregnancy test?**

 **OP: What do you think?**

 **FG: Shouldn't you be asking Jake**

 **OP: No I should be asking you since you're the guy I am sleeping with**

 **FG: I am about to faint**

 **OP: Well buy the test first before you faint. Pull yourself together this isn't the time to lose your shit. Meet me at our usual place**

 **FG: OK**

 **XXX**

The trauma he went through as he walked into the pharmacy to buy the pregnancy test, he will never get over. He stood in the isle with the pregnancy tests for 15 minutes before he finally took 3 of them and walked to the counter. To make matters worse the lady at the till was old enough to be his mother. The lady looked at him and shook her head at him.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to wrap it up", she asked him as she put his purchase in a paper bag and handed in to him.

He walked out of the pharmacy with his head down, got into his car and drove to the hotel he and Olivia met to when they were going to have sex.

"My father is going to kick your ass Fitz. Do you have it?" Olivia asked as he walked through the door

"Yes"

"Well give it to me so we can get this over with"

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I wouldn't need a test if I was sure Fitz. How many did you buy anyway?"

"Three"

"Good, I thought you would have bought one since you're so stupid"

"Out of all the girls I could have gotten pregnant, why did it have to be you"

"Yeah I keep asking myself the same thing. Why in the hell did I start fucking with you?" Olivia asked herself

"You started fucking me because you're a horny teenager with a boyfriend who wants to wait until marriage to have his cherry popped"

Olivia ignored him and made her way into the bathroom and proceeded to take the tests.

"Are you ok in there?", Fitz asked from the other side of the door

"I am fine. I will out on a minute", Olivia said in a small voice

"Don't you want to wait for it out here with me"

Olivia opened the door, exited the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. Fitz sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"You know they say, if you say something to the universe it will give it to you. So I figure we should just put it out there in the universe that you're not pregnant and you won't be"

Olivia looked at him as if he had lost his marbles and rolled her eyes at him

"It's true", Fitz said

"No you're an idiot"

"Well I am sorry I was just trying to help"

"I think it would be best of you kept quiet"

They sat holding hands in silence.

"Oh yeah and what was that shit you tried to pull today?", Olivia asked getting pissed at him all over again

"What are you talking about", he asked completely bewildered

"What you said to Jake and his bible study group", Olivia asked

"I still can't believe that guy is in a bible study group", Fitz said as he shook his head

"Fitz you haven't answered the question"

"I didn't mean anything by it"

"I thought you were going to tell them that you and I were having sex"

"I promised you I would never tell anyone"

"I need you to stop making fun of my boyfriend"

"Can't", Fitz said

"Why not"

"It's too much fun", he said

"Liv…" Fitz continued

"Yeah"

"We have been sitting here for more than 5 minutes now. I think the results are ready"

"I know, I am just so scared. I am scared that my life is about to change and not for the better", Olivia said as her voice began to break.

"I know. But I am here with you. No matter what, I am with you all the way. When do you think it happened?"

"When do I think what happened?", Olivia asked confused

"When did you get pregnant? We use protection all the time"

"Condoms are not a 100% Fitz and plus there was that one time the condom broke"

"But you took the emergency pill"

"Even that is not 100%. Abstinence is the only way to not get pregnant"

"Tell that to the virgin Mary", Fitz said making Olivia laugh

"Fitz this is not the time to make jokes"

Olivia got up walked into the bathroom to retrieve the tests and came back to him

"What does it say?", Fitz asked

"Fitz shut up please", she said her with her heart racing

"Why? I am just asking you what the result is."

"We haven't talked about what we are gonna do if it comes out positive"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there", he said

"I told you to leave me alone. You should have listened to me"

"You told me you leave you alone?", Fitz asked with his eyebrows raised

"Yes"

"You told me once and I did leave you alone than you came to me. Hell you even snuck me you're your bedroom with your parents just down the passage", Fitz said. He will be damned if he let her put all the blame on him

"You should be comforting me right now. I could be pregnant and to top it all off, our families can't stand each other. My father is gonna kill me"

"Your father is gonna kill you; what do you think mine will do to me?"

"I don't care Fitz. If you had just stayed away Fitz this wouldn't be happening. You have a girlfriend; I have a boyfriend, a good guy who loves me. Why couldn't I have just behaved myself?"

All Fitz could do was shrug his shoulders

"And to top it all off, you are so immature. You are immature Fitz", Olivia said. "I am in so much trouble. What am I going to do?"

"You have choices Olivia. There is abortion and adoption"

"Abortion"

"Yeah"

"You want me to abort my baby"

"That is not what I am saying. What I am saying is you have choices"

"And you're just praying that I choose abortion"

"No…"

"What's the matter Fitz scared that your father will disown you for fucking a black girl?"

"No he would never do that. My father has no problem with people from other races; he just hates your family…"

"I am sure since your father blamed my sister for brother's death, he will blame me for getting pregnant"

"It was your sister's fault that my brother is dead"

"It's was your brother that was the cause of my sister's death"

"Olivia we will always be on opposite sides of the fence where our siblings' deaths are concerned. Right now the only thing that matters is that fetus inside you and what we are going to do about it"

"Fetus, that's my baby you are talking about", she said as she threw a pillow at him

"We don't even know if there is a baby yet since you haven't look at the results and scientifically it is a fetus"

"Don't make me smack you upside the head"

"Ok I am sorry, it's a baby", he said as he rolled his eyes

"Are you ready?" she asked him as she stepped closer to him so they would both see the results at the same time

"Yeah", he said releasing a breathe

When they looked at the tests, all three came out positive. The tears started pouring out of Olivia's eyes.

"Livvie don't cry, we will figure it out"

"What are we gonna figure out, this right here", she said with her figures pointing to her face", is a dead woman walking. My life is over"

"Come here", he said as he opened his arms and Olivia walked into them. "At least our parents have money. They could help us out for now and I will pay them back when I can"

"You will pay them"

"Yeah I am the man and this is my child you're carrying. It's my responsibility. You are both my responsibility", Fitz said as he held her tighter in his arms

They didn't know how long they stood there for, with Olivia crying her eyes out and Fitz gentling rubbing her back. Olivia pulled back and looked up at him. She held his face in the palm of her hands, stood on her toe and placed her lips gently on his. Fitz deepened the kiss

His kisses always rocked her world. His kisses made her insides tingle. This is how all the mess between them started. It all started with a kiss. Every time she went to bed at night and thought about him she wished she had pushed him off of her and smacked the living hell out of him the first time he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. Olivia could barely register when his hand slid from her neck to grip her ass.

"Make love to me Fitz"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently without breaking their kiss. He lifted her dress and ran his hands down her body stopping at her thong. Olivia shivered against his lips and he kissed her harder. Olivia helped him take off his shirt while he undid his buckle.

"We don't need a condom right?" Fitz asked

"No"

His lips made contact with hers again, and he moved them against her in a way that always had her begging for more. She felt his tongue slide along her lower lip, seeking permission to enter her mouth. His tongue dipped into her mouth, touching her tongue, her palate, and running across her gums. The sensation was amazing.

Fitz released her lips after another minute, running kisses up her jaw line and stopping to nibble her ear lobe.

Olivia found herself panting for breath. She gasped as he lowered his head and licked up her neck, from collar bone to chin, and then kissed her more deeply than before. He kissed his way to her breast and his mouth latched on and licked her nipple, drawing it into his mouth to slip sensually in and out, stretching her nipple out to a hard peak and causing electric charges to run from breast to groin. He moved to the other nipple, sucking it deeply into his mouth and laving it between tongue and palate.

"Fitz! My body screams for you."

"I want your mouth to scream for me as well."

He kissed and licked his way down her abdomen, causing her skin to jump, the muscles beneath twitching with tension. Olivia looked down at him, his grin sly, and felt suddenly exposed as well as excited. This boy, her lover and enemy, was looking into her most private parts, plotting the most pleasurable torture for her. Her entire body shuddered as he blew across her wet pussy, and goose bumps spread all over her body

Fitz leaned in, kissing her most personal place.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, watching his tongue flick out to a spot near the apex of her lower lips. Her world shattered as shockwaves coursed from the spot out her limbs. Her head flung back and her hips bucked, and she heard herself moan, "Yes!"

Before she could recover, Fitz was plunging his tongue deep within her, then pulling out and up, just flicking that point of pure pleasure before repeating the movement.

It was at moments like this that she forgot that she was supposed to hate him. When she had his head between her thighs giving her the most wicked of pleasure, she didn't care about the amount of trouble she would be in should she get caught? All that mattered was Fitz.

Olivia found it hard to breathe, her body curling and arching in time to his wicked tongue.

"You taste delicious my sweet baby," he murmured, his breath sending shivers across her skin.

Olivia was lost in a world of pure sensation, moaning and gasping, tension coiling deep in her belly as she panted, "Fitz, please!", she screamed

"Sweet baby," he growled, sucking gently on the nub of nerves that shattered her into a million glowing pieces.

Fitz kissed his way back to her mouth and crushed his lips on hers, his tongue dueled with hers in an erotic dance that caused shivers to run down her spine and collect where his mouth had recently been. His mouth left hers, seeking out her nipple to lick and suck.

Kneeling between her legs, he took his erection in his hand and rubbed the head of his cock along her dripping lips, pushing lightly over her clit and against the opening lower down. He could make out that her lips were parted, her breath still rasping in and out of her throat, her eyes half-closed. He couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not.

He pushed gently against her, feeling the head stretch out the tight opening.

"Fuck you're so tight. How do you keep it tight for me", he said huskily as bit into her shoulder and groaned.

Her small entrance opened to him; swallowing and compressing him as he went a little deeper. She spread her legs wider and her hips lifted against him, driving him in another inch. As she gasped at the fell of him entering her, Fitz' ego grew tenfold

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel all of you," she murmured, looking back at him. "Slow and deep ..."

His hips started to move in little circles and she could feel his cock circling inside her.

"How does that feel, baby?", Fitz asks in a very sexy voice

"It feels so good, baby. I love your cock inside me."

He pulled out a little, and then firmly pushed into her " Do you like that?"

"Yes…oh God yes," Olivia moaned. She sucked in her breath at the increasing tingle and small electric pulses his movements were causing.

He pushed again, and her hips rose to meet his, driving him in, all the way. He let his head fall forward, her shoulder under his brow, his cock throbbing inside her as he pulled out again, the excruciating torment of the slowness robbing him of breath and strength.

"Christ, I need to go faster," he muttered.

"I want you ... god, I want you ... hard ... and fast ... and deep. Please baby give it to me", she begged

He began to fuck her hard. The room was filled with the sounds of his pelvis smacking her wet pussy and their intermingled moans.

"Oh God Fitz! Yes Baby, don't stop."

He continued to thrust into her as they rocked back and forth. He placed his three middle fingers together and started to masturbate her clit so fast that she screamed.

"Fitz! Yes..Baby..Yes..Oh Fuck! Fitz, I'm going ...to ...cum. Oh Fuck!"

Fitz groaned as he felts his balls tighten, a sign that he himself was about to cum

His fingers were moving so fast and he was so deep inside her that she had no chance to slow it down. Her orgasm hit her hard and her body convulsed from the inside out. Olivia felt the flood of heat through her pussy explode as her clit became like a static electrical ball and just shot electrical pulsation after pulsation through her.

Her vaginal walls were convulsing around him and he released a strangled cry as he gave one last brutally hard thrust and spilled his seed into her.

Fitz collapsed on top of her as they tried to get their breathing under control. He kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

"Fitz…"

"Shhh…we will be ok Liv"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone is well. i received a review for one of my stories telling me how bad my grammar is and how it makes me seem ILLITERATE(yes it was in caps). Now i appreciate constructive criticism, in fact i welcome it but please bare in mind there is a thin line between constructively criticizing someone's work and being rude. English is not my first language, neither is it my 2nd or 3rd so my grammar will never be perfect. If bad grammar makes you feel like blowing your brains out, please move on to the next story. there are over a 1000 other stories for you to read.**

 **I want to once again thank you so much for the continued support and encouragement. thank you for taking the time to read and review. also thank you for all the encouraging PM's.**

It was 20:00 when Olivia woke up with a start from the cocoon of Fitz arms. She could see it was already dark outside.

"Oh shit", she said a bit too loudly

"Mmmm", Fitz moaned hating being drawn out from his sleep

"Get up", Olivia said shaking him

"What",he said waking up with a start

"You didn't set your alarm stupid", she said frantically looking around the room for her underwear

"Oh fuck", he said scrambling to put on his underwear

"I can't trust you to do one damn thing right"

"Then why didn't you set your alarm Miss perfect, since you never do anything wrong?"

"Because we have a routine of how we do things like, you set the alarm clock for us to go our separate ways and I book the room. We share the bill equally"

"If I had known we would be having sex I would have set it before hand like I always do"

"That's a lame excuse"

"It's not. You had just told me you missed your period. Sex was the last thing on my mind until you asked me to fuck you"

"Point of correction you bastard I asked you to make love to me", Olivia said with her hand on her hip

"Point of correction, you can't make love to someone you loathe"

"For someone who hates me, you sure love sticking it inside me", she smirked at him

"Remember that time when I finger fucked you but you wanted my cock inside you so bad it brought tears to your eyes"

Olivia remembered that day. It wasn't her proudest moment but in her defence it was in the early days of sleeping with Fitz and his dick was bomb as fuck.

"Fuck you Fitz", she said rolling her eyes and turning away so he couldn't see her blushing at the memory of that day

"It's your turn to pay right…", Fitz asked just to confirm with Olivia.

"Yes"

"Well I will see you around"

"Guess so"

"Text me when you get home", Fitz said

"OK, that's if my parents don't killed me"

 **XXX**

As Olivia parked her car in the drive way she said a little prayer before she got out and made her way to the door. She knew she was going be grounded. Although she was almost 18 she lived under her parent's roof therefore had to abide by their rules. When she opened the door they were already standing in the foyer waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" her mother asked

"You should have been home hours ago", this came from her father

"I was with Abby"

"Don't you dare lie to us? I was on the phone with Abby's father 2 hours and ago he said you were not there"

"I was…"

"Let me save you from yourself baby girl. Let me save you from further digging your own grave", her father said." We called Jake and he said you were suppose to do something with him this afternoon but cancelled because you weren't feeling well and were going to go straight home"

"Imagine my surprise when hours go by and you're still not home", Maya said

"So we will ask you for the last time and we expect an honest answer"

"You want the truth", Olivia asked

"Isn't that what I just said?"

She really didn't know what to say. On her drive home she had thought about what she was going to say but she couldn't come up with anything. She couldn't have asked Jake or Abby if her parents had called to ask if she was with them. She had after all told the both of them that she was sick and wanted to go home. She just hoped that her parents wouldn't have called them.

"I was at the cemetery visiting my sister and I just lost track of time?" she lied. She had no other choice. Yes, she may be going to hell for that lie but the devils' punishment would be less painful than the punishment her parents would bestow upon her should they find out she was having sex with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third not just all afternoon but for the past few months.

Her parents didn't know what to say. Their expressions changed from anger to understanding and heartbreak. They still hurt over the loss of their child as if it had happened yesterday

"Oh sweetheart", her mother said pulling her into her arms."Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't want to worry you that's all. I might have been young when she was taken away from you but I know that to this day it is still difficult to talk about her"

"You coming to us, to tell us you miss your sister wouldn't hurt us baby girl", Eli said as he took both his wife and daughter into his arms

Olivia felt like the most horrible person in the world to use the memory of her sister to save her ass from getting into trouble.

"We were just worried about you. Anything could happen to you. We lost one child we won't survive losing another so please if you are not going to be home on time let us know so we don't have all these crazy thoughts of what might have happened to you going through our heads"

"I promise I won't do it again dad"

"Good", Eli said kissing the top of her head

"Well we can finally eat. I am so famished; I haven't had anything to eat since lunch"

"Busy day at the office?" Maya asked

"Yeah, but now that I get to eat dinner with the two most beautiful women in the world I am a happy man"

 **XXX**

"Mom, dad I'm home"

"Where the hell have you been young man?" Fitz mother Lillian asked

"Sorry mom I just got bust doing some boy stuff"

His father smiled at his answer

"Well I hope you are wrapping it up. I am too young to have any grandchildren."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but one is already on the way", Fitz thought to himself

"Well I am going to have a shower than go to bed"

"What about your dinner?"

"I am not hungry. I am just going to have a shower, do some reading for school than go to bed"

"Please call if you are going to be late. I don't know how many times I must tell you"

"Mom I always call, my battery just happened to be flat"

"Next time ask Mellie to lend you her phone so you can call and I don't have to spend my evening worried about my little boy"

His mother assumed he was with Mellie since she was his girlfriend

"Mom please I am too old to be called your little boy"

"You will always be my little boy", his mother said as she kissed his cheek

"I am gonna go now"

Fitz made his way up the stairs and got into his shower. Olivia's pregnancy was the only thing on his mind. How were they going to raise a child when they were children themselves? The situation was made worse by the fact they can't stomach each other. If he could stomach her enough to get her pregnant then he could stomach her for the next 18 years. He didn't even know how he was going to tell his parents. He figured he would tell his mother first and she could tell his father because mothers were almost always more understanding than fathers.

If only he hadn't walked into that bedroom, Olivia would not be pregnant with his child

 **6 MONTHS AGO**

 _Fitz needed some time away from the crowd downstairs so he went up to one of the bedrooms just for a few moments of quiet. He would be having more fun if his girlfriend Mellie was there but she cancelled last minute. She had her menstrual cycle and the last thing she felt like doing was being in a house filled with drunken teenagers. Fitz tried to open the doors of several bedrooms but found that they were occupied, thankfully the last one he tried to open wasn't. He walked in and locked the door behind him. When he turned around he saw his least favorite person walking out of the en-suite bathroom_

 _"Well well well, if it isn't the sister of the girl responsible for my brother's death", Fitz said sounding a little buzzed_

 _"Oh Jesus it's you again. Don't you ever get tired of always wanting my attention", she said with a bored expression. She wasn't going to allow him to ruin her night. All she wanted to do was just lie down for a moment since the alcohol was starting to go to her head. She couldn't wait for the time she no longer had to look at his ugly ass face_

 _"You look nice tonight", Fitz said with his eyes roaming down her beautifully curved body. She was one attractive girl but that was an opinion he had to take to his grave. No one could ever know that he found her attractive. Yeah she was his least favorite person but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was one of the most attractive if not the most attractive girl at their school._

 _The look in his eyes brought a warm feeling all over her body_

 _"I always look nice and stop looking at me like that?" Olivia said sassed_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like that", she said averting her eyes_

 _"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable", he asked._

 _"I don't appreciate being looked at like I am some juicy piece of meat"_

 _"Doesn't your boyfriend pastor Jake ever look at you like some juicy piece of meat?"_

 _"No because he respects me"_

 _"Or maybe he doesn't think you're attractive"_

 _"So you mean to tell me that you think I am attractive?" She asked him as for some reason unknown to her, her heart rate increased_

 _Fitz kept quiet_

 _"What are you doing here in the first place? You need to leave. There are other bedrooms in this house beside this one, go there. I already see your face more often than necessary I don't want to have to see it when I am trying to have fun", Olivia said irritated_

 _"They are all occupied. This was the only one available"_

 _"Well as you can see that this room is also occupied, now get out", she said pointing to the door_

 _"No", Fitz simply said and made his way over to the bed and laid down_

 _"No?" she said repeating his answer_

 _"You heard me", Fitz replied as he got comfortable on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes_

 _Olivia stood in the middle of the room not moving._

 _A minute later Fitz opened his eyes to see what she was doing but found she was still in the same position she was before he closed his eyes_

 _"You know this bed is big enough for the both of us. The door is locked no one will come in and see us together."_

 _"Ok", she said after thinking about it_

 _Before she came upstairs, Leo had asked Abby to dance and she felt awkward standing alone in a room filled with people grinding on each other. If she had known she would run into Fitz she would have stayed downstairs and stood against the wall with her cup in hand. She couldn't leave either since Abby was her ride_

 _"So why isn't your boyfriend at the party?" Fitz asked after a while_

 _"None of your business"_

 _"Sorry I forgot today is Saturday and he has to go to bed early so he can make it to church by 7 for the 8:00 service", Fitz said with a chuckle_

 _"Stop talking crap about my boyfriend. Just stop talking altogether; you're giving me a headache"_

 _"If he wasn't a crap person to begin with I wouldn't say crap things about him"_

 _"He is not crap"_

 _"Oh yes he is. He has a crap personality and thinks just because he goes to church every damn week he is somehow better than the rest of us. He is a crap person and a crap boyfriend"_

 _"He is not a crap boyfriend"_

 _"Yeah he is. He won't even give you a proper kiss"_

 _"Yes, he does", Olivia lied_

 _"Oh really?", Fitz asked not believing her_

 _"Yes"_

 _"But who gave you your first French kiss?"_

 _Olivia didn't say anything_

 _"Oh you forgot", Fitz said when she wouldn't answer." well let me remind you. I heard it was this tall handsome guy with the most beautiful set of blue eyes and hair to die for. It was during a game of spin the bottle if I remember"_

 _Still Olivia said nothing_

 _"Jake pecks your lips and that's it. That's not a kiss. Do you remember how I made you feel when I kissed you last year? It felt so good you didn't want it to stop. You enjoyed it so much you asked me for more", he said as his voice dropped an octave_

 _Not a day has gone by that she hasn't thought back to that day when Fitz French kissed her. Boy did she enjoy how Fitz made her whole body tingle with just his lips and tongue. She had tried to French kiss with Jake once, but he had pulled away from her repulsed by her action and she never tried it again._

 _"Want me to kiss you again"_

 _"What", she asked turning to face him, giving him all her attention. She knew she shouldn't want to kiss him but God help her, she wanted too so badly_

 _"Do you want me to kiss you again"_

 _Olivia kept quiet. She had a boyfriend after all and kissing Fitz would be classified as cheating. Fitz also had a girlfriend, but God in heaven knows how much she wanted him to kiss her. At this moment in time she didn't care about Jake or Mellie or the fact that their families cannot stomach each other. And it's not like she was going to make a habit of kissing her enemy. It was just going to be a onetime thing. She looked at his eyes then her gaze made its way to his sinful lips._

 _Why did he have to be so handsome? Olivia thought to herself. It would be so much easier to just ignore him if he wasn't half as sexy as he was. With her head buzzing it was getting hard to pretend that she wasn't sexually affected by him but she had to try_

 _"Like I said, he does give me French kisses these days"_

 _"Please, as if I am going to believe that", Fitz said laughing at her lie_

 _"I am not lying"_

 _"Ok if you're not lying, tell me how it feels", Fitz challenged_

 _"He kisses me better than you if that's what you're asking"_

 _"There isn't a universe in which Jake can ever do anything better than I can"_

 _"If that makes you sleep better at night than please continue to think so"_

 _"So tell me do. his kisses ignite a fire between your thighs like mine did"_

 _"First of all, your kiss did not send tingling sensations throughout my body…"She said lying through her teeth before Fitz disturbed her_

 _"'Tingling sensations throughout my body'", Fitz said mimicking her voice. "That sounds like something you read from one of your erotic novels"_

 _Olivia froze at his words_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. I only read adventure and suspense novels", Olivia said with a blank face. No one knew she read erotica except Abby and she would never tell anyone_

 _"Oh really now?" Fitz asked with a raised eyebrow "Because there was this one time when we were at the library. You had gone to the bathroom, I went to where you sat and looked through your bag. The plan was to steal your math homework so you would get in trouble with Mr. Garrison and get detention for a whole week"_

 _"That was childish, but why should I be surprised by anything you do. If you lie to people about me reading erotica…"_

 _"It wouldn't be a lie though. I saw the book and I even took a picture as evidence". He smirked_

 _"I swear to God Fitz…"_

 _"Hey relax, if I wanted the school to know what a freak the future pastor's girlfriend was I would have made it known a long time ago. And plus, unlike your boyfriend, I don't think The Bible is the only book worth reading. So tell me, how arousing was the content in those books?"_

 _"I am not talking to you about this"_

 _"It must be really depressing to have a boyfriend that won't even touch your boob"_

 _"He doesn't touch my boobs because I don't want my boobs touched"_

 _"Which one of us are you trying to fool?" Fitz said with a chuckle. He was having too much fun with her. "You know, if I liked you just a little, I would make you feel the very same way the heroes in your books make the heroines feel. Fuck that, I would make you feel heaven that is how good I am"_

 _Fitz had expected her to say something smart and insulting but she didn't. All she did was stare at his mouth as if she was contemplating whether to kiss him or not._

 _As her eyes moved from his lips to meet his, she was once again struck by how handsome he was. She had seen pictures of his older brother and she didn't blame her sister for falling for him. He was one handsome devil but in her opinion Fitz was still the better looking of the two._

 _Without either saying a word, Fitz pulled her closer to him and she went willingly. Her head was telling her to get the hell from Fitz but her body wouldn't budge._

 _He brought his lips slowly down to hers and halted about a centimeter before contact. He wanted to see if she really wanted him to kiss her. When she didn't move but instead closed her eyes, he lightly kissed her plump lips. He gently nibbled and sucked on her lower lip and was happily surprised to hear a moan escape from her mouth._

 _As the kiss gradually deepened, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she moaned even louder as he palmed her breast. Hearing her moan was like music to his ears. Fitz pulled his mouth away from her delicious mouth and pampered kisses along her jaw line, tasting her skin as he moved up to her ear where he pulled gently at her lobe with his teeth as his fingers pinched the nipple of the breast. They kissed for what felt like hours. Fitz running his hand up and down Olivia's thigh, kissing her neck._

 _"You make me so fucken hard". He said as he held her tighter than she has ever been held. He wasn't at all surprised by his reaction to her. He did after all find her to be very attractive_

 _"Mmmhhh", Olivia moaned at the feel of his erection on her hip_

 _"God your lips feel so good", Fitz said as his lips made their way back to hers_

 _"You make me feel good"_

 _"This is how a boyfriend should make you feel", he said huskily into her ear_

 _Olivia was willing to exchange 10 years of her life for him to continue what he was doing to he was doing to her body. The sensations pulsing through her were like nothing she has ever felt before._

 _"He should make you feel like going to hell is worth the pleasure you get by being in his arms", Fitz whispered into her eyes as his hand roamed up and down her thighs_

 _"Do you want me to make you feel even better, I can make it feel better", Fitz huskily continued kissing her neck whilst bringing his hand to cup her breast_

 _"How?" she asked breathlessly_

 _"Let me inside you", Fitz said biting her below the ear_

 _"I am not ready plus your not...", she said slightly pulling back._

 _"I'm not talking about that"_

 _"Then what?"_

 _"Let me finger fuck you?" Fitz said looking her straight in the eye. He knew she wanted it._

 _Olivia swallowed hard. Just those words alone caused a torrential downpour between her legs. She had read in her erotic novels how good it can feel._

 _"Jesus why have you forsaken me", she thought to herself_

 _She so badly wanted to say no but when she saw him lick his lips she had no choice but to say yes. The thought of anything belonging to him down there was more than she could handle._

 _"Say something Olivia"_

 _Still she kept quiet_

 _"Give me permission baby"_

 _Still nothing_

 _"You know you want to", he said with her smirk_

 _He didn't miss the effect he was having on her. From the rapid rise and fall of her chest to the way she kept squeezing her thighs together._

 _"Ok". Olivia said_

 _He kissed her once more as he moved to lie on top of her. Olivia spread her legs to accommodate him. His hand gently slid across her silken skin._

 _Fitz trailed his kisses down her throat licked across her clavicle and then blew on it. A shocked gasp escaped her lips that turned into a moan once his hot lips kissed their way down to the valley of her breasts._

 _He brought the hand on her hip up to cup and play with the other breast. She opened her eyes and watched as his mouth descended to her nipple. She moaned deeply feeling his tongue and lips nibble, lick and caress her stiff nipple with its softness._

 _"Oh fuck..." Olivia whispered as Fitz bit her nipple._

 _The sensations of the gentle flicking on her nipple, coupled with his insistent plucking of the other nearly drove her insane with desire._

 _"Fitz come on", Olivia begged impatiently._

 _She parted her thighs a bit more hoping he would get the message but mister was taking his own sweet time. Finally after what seemed like a life time Fitz hand went between her thighs._

 _He caressed the material of her panties and his heart nearly stopped at how wet it was. Fitz ran a finger over her panty covered core and smirked as a shudder went through her body. The fact that she was so responsive to his touch pleased him greatly_

 _"You are wet so baby", he said huskily as he continued to torture with light strokes_

 _"Take them off", Olivia moaned, wanting what he promised her_

 _"What"_

 _"My panties"_

 _"Why don't you take them off for me", Fitz whispered into her ear_

 _Within a second her underwear lay discarded on the floor_

 _"Good girl"_

 _His hand returned between her thighs. He had to close his eyes to calm himself. The fell of her shaven pussy was almost too much for him to take._

 _"Your pussy is perfect", he said gently parting her lower lips with his middle finger_

 _He entered her slowly with his middle finger and it took all that he had not to combust right there and then. She was so tight. Olivia shut her eyes tightly and she accustomed herself to the feel of his finger inside her. He started moving it in and out slowly and a sensation started to build deep within her. She couldn't explain it but it felt so good. Those erotic novels did not lie, this really did feel good. She started breathing faster and kissed Fitz harder. Once he was certain she was ok, he added another finger and stretched her further. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from all the pleasure Fitz was giving her body._

 _He watched her face contort in pleasure, her mouth opened just slightly and she was panting and moaning._

 _"How does it feel baby?" he asked breathing heavily_

 _"Fucken good babe", Olivia moaned_

 _His finger insistently pumped into her warm wet pussy while his lips, teeth and tongue drove her mad with his licking, slurping, sucking and biting on her nipple._

 _"Yes…yes...yes", Olivia moaned as his thumb rubbed her clit while his fingers pumped her mercilessly._

 _Her moans fed his enthusiasm, and he worked hard to make her cum._

 _"I'm cumming…"He twisted his fingers to graze over her g-spot, and an ear splitting scream came from his beauty's lips._

 _Fitz thanked the heavens that the music was on really loud or someone would have heard her._

 _He looked down at her again, watching as her breathing started to slow down_

 _"You're so beautiful when you cum." He whispered into her ear_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Fitz shook his head to get the memory out of his head. That was the night everything changed between them. After that encounter Olivia hadn't been able to look at him for days. While she tried to ignore him and pretend that night didn't happen Fitz was having a field day messing with her. He teased her mercilessly knowing she wouldn't say anything. He sent her racy text messages detailing everything he wanted to do to her.

After finishing his homework he went to sleep. An hour after he had fallen asleep his phone rang. He stared at the caller id in confusion before

"Liv…"

"Fitz I am so scared", said a sniffling Olivia on the other side of the line

"Liv what's wrong". He asked concerned, immediately getting up

"I am trying to sleep but all I can think about is the fact that I am pregnant. I am scared that I am going to lose my family. I scared of what Jake and everyone at school will think of me when they find out I am pregnant with your baby"

"Oh man", Fitz not knowing what to say. "Open your window, I am coming over"

"Fitz you can't…"

"Just open the window", he said as he ended the call

He got dressed as quickly as possible and listened to see if his parents were still awake. His parents were pretty lenient about his coming and going but on school nights he had to be home by 18h00. He locked his door and made his way out the window.

Olivia's house wasn't very far from his. He ran as fast as he could and made it in 10 minutes. Her house was dark but from the street light he could see her window was open. He climbed the tree that grew on the side of the house to get to the window and inside her room.

She was already sitting at the foot of her bed waiting for him. The sight of her swollen red eyes broke his heart. The tears continued to pour out of her eyes. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better so he just opened his arms and she flew into them.

He held her as she cried

"It's going to be ok Livvie", he said

"It's not Fitz"

"You need to come down; the stress is not good for the baby. Plus your parents might hear you and your father will come in and kill me. You don't want your baby growing up without its daddy", Fitz said

That made her smile. He was trying to lighten the mood and she really appreciated it

He led her back to bed and got in next to her

"I am so sorry that I bothered you. You didn't have to come over", Olivia said

"I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep after I heard you cry"

"I keep trying to come up with a way to tell my parents but…"Olivia said as tears started to build again.

"We will figure it out together. From here on out we will do everything together"

"Together?"

"Yes, together", re reaffirmed

"How can I be sure that in a year's time you will still be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, boys change their minds all the time. You could give me your word that from here on out we're in this together but you might change your mind"

"Why would I change your mind?"

"You might decide you can't do this with me. You're a guy and the reality is a lot of boys promise girls they will be there when the going gets tough but you know what, they run and leave us girls to deal with the mess alone. Plus our situation is different. We weren't even in a relationship"

"We are still not in a relationship"

"Of course we aren't"

"Ok. I just wanted to be clear about that since you said we weren't as if it's in the past"

"Fitz I don't want a relationship with you. As hard as it might be for you to believe, not every girl wishes to be in a relationship with you. This pregnancy, which is the only thing that connects us, was a mistake", she sassed

"Since you're giving me attitude I guess your fine now", he said as he crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow

"I am sorry", Olivia said as she remembered that he ran to her house just to see if she was ok

"I won't run when the going gets tough. I promise you. I will be here for you and my baby. I won't be one of those guys Olivia"

"So we're a team"

"Yes. From this day forward, you and I are team"

"Thank you", Olivia said with tears in her eyes. At least she wasn't totally alone; she had someone in her corner. She never dreamt there would come a day when Fitzgerald Grants support would be what matter most.

"We're in this together Livvie, I got you". He said kissing her on the forehead

"Do you mind staying until I fall asleep?"

"Just lock the door because I can't promise to not fall asleep right along with you"

"We wouldn't want what nearly happened last time to happen"

"No we would not"

They laughed remembering the first time they had sex at her house. They were saved by her mother calling her father just as Eli was about to open the door. Olivia was convinced they had an angel watching over them.

"Close your eyes and sleep", Fitz said to her softly

"Thank you Fitz", she said sincerely

Fitz kissed her tenderly on the lips and said, "You're most welcome"

"Goodnight", Olivia said

"Night", Fitz said pulling her close to him with his on her stomach were his baby was growing


End file.
